Marry Cristmas great Dusknoir!
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Dusknoir hates Cristmas. He fels out to Leda when she asked him to join their Cristmas party. but that will result in a breakip with Leda. His older self warned him and send 3 ghosts to help him. but qill Dusknoir listen to them?


chapter 1: a familiar ghost

that night was the great Dusknoir home early. It was the night before Christmas, And all the pokemon around him were busy buying gifts. Dusk Noir saw that all pokemon around him were 2 by 2. Most were couples Dusk Noir ... sigh as he watched all of these pokemon. They all had a family and were happy ... He would never live here, he did not belong here ...

He flew through the door of the house that he had found in the woods. the people who lived in this house had been dead for a while, so he could live in here, without anyone there who would be difficult about doing so. he was now much rather here, than in the city. at the moment it was much too soggy in the city. all those couples who walked together, hand to hand…Femke had asked him that day, if he wanted to celebrate Christmas at her home. but he had rejected this immediately . he did not know what it was, but he hated Christmas. it seemed to him like a feast of peace and love. And that was all he hated.

when he got inside, he immediately flew to the living room. He looked around and growled a little. he was not interested in this world, all he wanted was Grovyle the thief and his girlfriends arrested, and as soon as possible, so he could return to his own world. He didn't interest himself in this world for the rest. this would all end soon anyway ...

tired from having worked all day, he sank into one of the old chairs. he had spent the entire day to chase Grovyle the thief. he showed up at crystal cave today. but just couldn't catch him. he had all day, scoured the whole forest. but he had found nothing. He picked up a book and started looking at the pictures. he couldn't read the language of the humans, but as he looked at the pictures, he could understand where the story was about.

after he had read a while, the doorbell rang. Dusknoir flew to the door, and he was surprised to see Leda standing there. she smiled at him, as she hid something behind her back. Dusknoir smiled at her, as he opened the door. maybe she came to tell him, that she was sorry, that she had rejected his marriage proposal. ore she was going to tell him where he could arrest grovyle the thief! "Hello lord Dusknoir" she said a little shy. Dusknoir smiled, this was typical of Leda. she always addressed him with Lord.

even though she didn't worked for him. after she joined the group of grovyle the thief and Femke. "can I help you?" dusknoir asked friendly. he knew leda came for him, he just knew it! she came here to tell him she wanted to marry him, and after they had arrested Grovyle and Femke, they would live happily into the future! "I came to… I wanted to invite you again to the Christmas party"

"what!? why!?" dusknoir asked surprised, but also a little bit angry. he told them he didn't wanted to go to that dam party! "everyone will come" leda said friendly. "and there will be lovely food, and a big Christmas tree, and where going to sing Christmas carols" leda took his hand, and smiled at him. "I knew your angry at me, but this should not come at the expense of Christmas" Dusknoir looked at her, angry now. " **LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE CRISTMAS!"** he shouted. and with these words, he

smacked the door closed, into the nose of leda… disappointed by the rejection, she left…

that night, when he was asleep. he had a very strange dream.

_{dream} _

_he was standing in front of temporal tower. the tower was still standing. when he looked at himself, he was verry skinny, he wore some rags, and he didn't looked like he had a bath recently. _

_he moved verry quickly, over the sea, and land, until he was at treasure town. he saw that everything looked like it was into the present. the pokemon where happy, they chatted with each other, and bought things at the kecleon shop. he saw a pokemon, who looked like him, stealing an apple. just before he woke up, he saw that he got snapped by one of the kecleon. _

_{ end of the dream} _

"**NOOOOOOOO!"** dusknoir woke up from the dream with a loud scream. his pajama shirt was wet with sweat. He breathed heavily. "Drink a glass of water, that always worked," he thought as he walked to the kitchen. he had a glass of flooding, and took a sip. suddenly heard a soft rustle behind him, then the clink of chains.

when dusknoir tuned around, he looked at himself, only this was a spirit! a wraith of what he once was… "what do you want from me!?" dusknoir asked a bit nervous. he was into one room with** HIMSELF**! "Dusknoir!" the spirit said friendly. "listen carefully to me!" I'm you! from another future" the spirit told him. " and I'm her to warn you!"

"if you keep hating Christmas, you will lose everything you have!" the spirit pointed to the window now. it was snowing outside. this would be a white Christmas after all…...

"what can I lose then?" Dusknoir asked a bit bitter. " your respect, your home, leda…." Dusknoir looked at the spirit with a smirk. "leda don't care about me!" dusknoir said, with watering eyes. "she cares about you" the spirit told him with a sad smile. "but she isn't ready yet, to take the step. "and for me, it is too late now" the future Dusknoir said. "what made that it is too late for you now?" dusknoir asked shocked now.

"because you hated Christmas… you would never get her" the future Dusknoir explained. "because you only cared about yourself, and hated Christmas, you will lose here in my future" the older ghost type waited a bit, before he continued. "but it is not too late" he said voice stern. " tonight you will be visited by three ghosts, if you pay attention to them, you maybe can learn to love Christmas" the older Ghost type said, as he began to disappear. "what's happening to you?" Dusknoir asked a bit confused. "I can't stay here any longer"

the older ghost type said, with a sad voice. "please listen to them, and don't make the mistakes I made!" and with these words the older Dusknoir left. Dusknoir looked around stunned. did he really saw his older self? " I must have dreamed that" he walked to his beth and looked around. "as if **REAL** ghosts exist" he said to himself. but just as he wanted to get in beth, he felt something by his feet. When he looked at it in the light of the room, he froze…. it was a part of a rag….

well this was my fist Christmas story! I thought Dusknoir is perfect for the role of screws from a Christmas carol, because he only cares for himself, and the paralyzed planet he lived in. I hope to update soon! '

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
